The Dragon Duo
by JuneLuxray
Summary: When Danny is asked to hold Dora's and Aragon's amulets for awhile, a ghost invasion comes shortly after. Danny and Sam end up using the amulets to fight together, but will they win? Post PP.
1. Chapter 1

Danny came up the stairs from the lab, looking rather annoyed. His parents looked up at him, and frowned.

"What's wrong, Danny boy?" Jack asked. Danny sighed.

"You remember Dora and Aragon, who I was telling you about, right?" He asked. They nodded.

"Well, Dora asked me to take care of the Dragon Amulets for the weekend to hide them from a pack of ghosts who tend to steal shiny things. Considering they were near the kingdom, Dora asked me to hold these until the thieves are gone. And she won't let me fight them, as she claims it will only encourage them to steal more." Danny said, pulling the green amulets from his backpack, and regarding them irritably. Maddie raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why is it so irritating to you that you have to keep an eye on them?" She asked, coming over with Jack to examine the amulets curiously. Danny shrugged.

"Last time I had one of them here, Paulina put the green one around Sam's neck RIGHT when Sam was becoming angry. So, I'm a little wary of them." He said, looking at his reflection coming off of the amulets. Maddie smiled at him, and took them.

"Well, we can take these and put them in the weapons vault until Dora tells you you can bring them back." She said. Danny smiled thankfully as Maddie turned to go to the weapons vault, and Jack and Danny watched after her. Turning to Danny, Jack smiled.

"You haven't told me about that incident yet. I wanna kn-"

"Wait for me to come back first!" Maddie called. Jack sighed.

"Aww!" Danny snickered a little, and when Maddie came back, they sat down, curious to hear Danny's tale. Clearing his throat, Danny began.

"Well, when Dad was fishing for ghosts once, and you left me with the fishing line for a moment so you could go, the line started reeling, my ghost sense went off, and she came out and attacked. I managed to, in an attack, get the amulet off, and it landed in my backpack without me even noticing. She changed back, and went into the ghost zone again. "

"The amulet later fell out of my backpack after I fell out of my locker when Dash put me inside- this was also the first time I overshadowed someone, just for reference- and made him look like an idiot. After he left, Paulina let me out, and the amulet fell out. She thought it was for her, and I stupidly said yes out of attraction to her. She took it and left, agreeing to go to the dance with me. She only went with me to make Sam jealous."

"Later, whenever she got mad, the dragon ghost would appear, her disappearing. Sam later did research, and found that the necklace turns the wearer into a dragon when angered. So, I went, trying to keep Paulina calm as possible, so as to not turn into the dragon."

"Eventually, Sam said hello to her and tried to make peace with her in the girl's bathroom, but, Paulina, upon realizing Sam and I were only friends at that time, she laughed and said it was only to make Sam jealous, and right after that, she put the necklace on Sam. Sam turned into the dragon, and I managed to get the amulet off of her, thankfully." Danny finished. His parents blinked a bit. Then Jack looked curious.

"Can one turn into a dragon with the amulet on command?" He asked. Danny smiled.

"Actually, yes. This was discovered when Sam was kidnapped to marry Aragon, and Dora did it on command. So, that's more why I'm wary. If the wrong person get their hands on it...Oy." He said. His parents smiled.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on the amulets- don't be so worried. Now, didn't you say you and Sam were going out on a date tonight?" Maddie asked. Danny sat adruptly up.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! Gottagobye!" He said, going ghost and flying out. Jack and Maddie stared at the spot he was on, before Jack smiled.

"I always knew Danny like the spooky ooky bat girl." Jack said with a grin.

**Review please? I don't own DP!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sighed as she waited for her boyfriend in the park. Her normal black with green plaid skirt shook in the breeze, and she smiled as Danny landed before her, turning human. Sitting down next to her on the bench, he put an arm around her.

"So, how you doin'?" He asked. She giggled and slapped him playfully. He grinned.

"Good, happy you're here. So, what's new?" Sam asked. Danny sighed.

"Dora wants me to look after her and Aragon's amulets for the weekend." He said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How come?" She asked. Danny, sighing again, responded.

"Some thieves are nearby her kingdom. She doesn't want them stealing the amulets, so she left them with me." He said nonchalantly. Sam grinned.

"Well, that's nice she trusts you well." Sam said happily. Danny smiled.

"I gues-" He was interrupted by a wisp of blue smoke escaping from his mouth. Groaning, Danny turned ghost again, and with Sam following him, the ground turned dark, shadows covering them. Looking up, they froze and paled.

Countless, various ghosts were flying overhead in a flock. They cackled and howled in pleasure as people below screamed in horror and ran in the direction of Danny's house for cover in the Fenton household. Danny was about to fly up, but Sam stopped him.

"Don't just jump directly into the middle of the group. Try to come from behind when the swarm's end comes." She advised. Danny nodded, but the biggest one came down and glared at Danny. Danny snorted.

"Oh, look. It's Bertrand. What are you doing here?" Danny snarled. "Where's Spectra, not that I really care?"

Bertrand grinned evilly. "I wanted to prove to her that I have some power. So, I found all the ghosts I could, and had them come here. But, first..." He started. Pulling a taser-like object from his back, he stuck it into Danny's side.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed as she saw Danny fall to his knees, screaming in pain as he turned human again. But the shock was stopped abruptly. Danny looked weakly up at Jack, who had the Fenton gloves on. Maddie was inside the G.A.V., and Bertrand only looked evilly at the group as Jack picked Danny up, and the three of them fled into the G.A.V.

The last thing Danny saw before darkness was his mom start the car, and his dad sitting over him, concerned...

* * *

"...Ughh..." Danny muttered, blinking his eyes, unfocused vision all he could see.

"Danny, are you awake?" He heard his sister ask. Blinking a few more times, he opened his eyes and looked at his family, all of whom where at his side. He sat up from the cold, steel bed and stretched.

"What happened?" He asked, confused. His mom frowned.

"You passed out after you were attacked, and we brought you down here. We've determined that, unfortunately, your ghost powers are unavailable for a few hours." Maddie said. Danny groaned.

"Great. Just great. How am I gonna go fight the flock now?" He asked, head in one hand. Jack beamed.

"We can take care 'o-"

"Dad, no offense, but there's way too many ghosts to count. You need a TON of ammo, powerful weapons..." Danny muttered, trailing off. Jack pouted and silenced. Looking up, Danny sighed.

"Well, where's the rest of the town?" He asked.

"We set up a shield, so the ghosts can't get in, and people are either outside or upstairs." Jack said. Danny shrugged.

"Well, maybe we can ask for ideas. Our best shot." Danny said. Standing up, all of them went up the stairs, and opened the door into a packed, loud room which silenced upon seeing Danny and his family come out.

"Alright, everyone, here's what's going on." Danny started. "My ghost powers are unavailable for a few hours-" He was interrupted by worried screams and he narrowed his eyes.

"QUIET!" He shouted. Everyone shut up again.

"Now, flailing about stupidly won't help us. So, anyone have an idea?" He asked. There was complete silence for a minute, before Sam shoved her way through the group.

"Danny, I have an idea!" She said. Danny smiled.

"Well?"

"You know how Dora left you those dragon amulets for the weekend?"

"Yes..."

"......." Sam said nothing as murmurs spread through the room, and everyone watched as Danny's face paled. He stared directly at Sam.

"You can't be serious..." He said, crossing his arms.

"I am." Sam said simply with a grin.

"You-you...I-I...No way. We aren't even allowed to use them." He said. Murmurs went through the crowd as Sam rolled her eyes.

"It's our only option." She said. Dash raised his hand in the air to ask a question. Danny looked at him.

"What's up, Dash?" Danny asked.

"What are those Dragon Amulets you guys are talking about?" Dash asked curiously. Danny sighed.

"They turn the wearer into a dragon when angry or on command." Danny muttered softly. Gasps went through the air, and Dash gaped. Danny sighed.

"No, Sam." He said. But Jazz gave him a look.

"Sam may be right. It may be our only option, Danny." Jazz said softly. Danny sighed, slapping a hand on his face, but looked up again.

"Alright, all in favor of another plan?" Danny asked. No hands raised. He swore he heard crickets chirping in the background.

"All those in favor of the Dragon Amulets...?" He asked quietly. All of the town's hands raised up, with some cheers in the background. Danny groaned irritably.

"Alright, fine. I'm outnumbered. But, who's going to be wearing them?" He asked. Once again a cricket's chirp was heard. Danny slapped a hand to his face.

"Well, does that mean I'm a given?" He muttered. Cheers broke out, and he heard Dash scream 'go Fenton!'. Sam raised her hand.

"I'll do the other one!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Surprised murmurs were in the crowd, and Danny stared at her.

"Uh, no, no way." He said blankly. She frowned at him.

"Danny Fenton, I've fought alongside you ever since you had the accident. I'm doing it, whether you like it or not." Sam said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm the one who's been with you every time, but most of all, I'm your girlfriend." She finished. Cheers erupted and whistles flew. Danny slapped a hand to his face, but Sam came up and tore them from his face.

"I'm going with you." She said softly. Danny sighed, and put his head down solemnly, before Tucker shouted out.

"Danny and Sam, kissin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"TUCKER!" Both hissed. Tucker mischievously grinned.

"If both of you don't go do this, I will personally sing that song every day of your life until you die, then go stand on your graves and sing it." Tucker said happily. Danny and Sam paled, and Danny finally crossed his arms tiredly.

"Fine." He snorted. Cheers erupted again, and his parents placed supportive hands on their exasperated son's shoulder in support.

* * *

Maddie left and came back a few minutes later, holding the green amulets. Danny grabbed the longer one, and Sam grabbed the other. Giving each other looks, Danny took in and released a breath.

"Are you sure we should-"

"Yes." Sam said quickly. Slowly staring down at the long, green with a dragon eye-like decoration on it that was Aragon's, Danny winced and closed his eyes as he pulled it around his neck. Looking over, Sam had the other one around hers. Maddie smiled at the two of them.

"You'll change in the backyard, then we'll set down the ghost shield for a moment while you two go out. We're doing it in the back first to make sure everything goes alright." Maddie said calmly. Danny crossed his arms, but nodded. Going through, the crowd that cheered as the duo went by, and they soon found their way into the backyard.

Both closed their eyes in concentration, and the amulets and the wearers began to glow...

**OOH, Cliffie. I don't own DP! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny closed his eyes as he felt himself change. His body became bigger; his neck longer. He felt two things pop out of his back, a new, long thing came from the bottom of his back, with tiny little spikes coming out of it at the end. His chest became broader and his whole body felt like it was covered in a suit of small bits of armor. His head felt like two sharp things came out of the top. Claws grew from his hands and feet. His face felt like it was being stretched a little. During the whole thing, he heard his family gasp, and he blushed a bit.

Finally, it was over. Cracking a reluctant eye open, he peered down at himself. His body was as tall as the house itself, and he stared at a red body, with a yellow stomach. Bringing one wing up to his face, he saw that the flaps were yellow as well, with the red around them. Bringing his tail up to him, he marveled at the red tail with yellow underneath, with four yellow spikes on the tip, one on each side. He noticed there were spikes running down the red as well; them being black. Bringing a claw up to his head, he felt more spikes, black as well. His eyes remained blue. He felt two sharp, long things on the top of his head, but couldn't see them. Jazz slowly brought him a mirror, and he took it, and examined that he had two black horns curving a little at the ends, long and sharp. He had a long, red snout with tiny nostrils. Returning it wordlessly, he looked at his feet and hands. They were red, with sharp, black claws on them.

Blinking, he turned to look at Sam.

She was examining herself, as well. She was as large as Danny, and had black spikes, just like Danny. Her eyes were their normal purple, and her body was a dark purple, with a green stomach. Her wings were purple with green flaps, and her tail lacked spikes. Her horns were green, a little more curved than Danny's, but just as sharp. Her claws were black, blending in almost seamlessly on her pitch black feet. She blinked, and finally she and Danny's eyes met. She smiled at Danny.

"Ahh, Danny! You're so cute!" She said, hugging him. Danny winced.

"I am not 'cute'. I am a large, scaly, reptilian animal that can breathe fire." He protested. Sam's big purple eyes looked up at him.

"A large scaly reptilian animal that happens to be adorable!" She said, hugging him tighter. Danny blushed a little.

"You are the one who is cute, Sam. But this new body feels too weird for my liking." Danny said reluctantly. Sam frowned as she pulled back.

"Personally I think this is freaking awesome to no end. But, why don't we look like Dora or Aragon?" She asked, cocking her head curiously. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because we did this on command without being angry?" He said. Jack cleared his throat to get the two teen's attention. Both turned their heads at the town below them, some of which were staring out the window.

"Uh-uh...S-son..." Jack tried to ask him something.

"Yes, dad?" Danny asked cooly.

"How does it-it, uh..." He tried to find the words.

"The new body feels odd. I'm just hoping I can turn back to normal soon. I blame Sam for this idea." He said. Sam slapped him playfully at that comment. Jack nodded slowly. Sam shrugged.

"So, is this show on the road, or what?" She asked. Maddie and Jack nodded, and ran inside to release the ghost shield for a moment for them. Tucker came out, and with Jazz, walked up to the duo.

Tucker gaped at them for a minute, before grinning.

"Cool, my best friends are dragons! Well, for, like, an hour, but it's still awesome!" Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes, and Jazz came up.

"Uh...Hehe...'Little' brother?" She asked. Danny looked at her.

"What's up, Jazz?"

"Uh...Nothing. Just really surprising to see my younger brother as a dragon, just as big as the house."

"Ah." Danny said with a grin.

"Danny! The shield's falling! We gotta go!" Sam said, pointing one of her black claws at the falling shield. Quickly turning and waving, Danny and Sam opened their wings cautiously and took off for the sky. Behind them, the shield fell over the house again, and the entire town ran out to watch the fight.

"Danny, we got some coming at us over here." Sam pointed to her right as ecto pusses came toward them. Turning, Danny looked. Both shared a look, before both took in a breath, and released it in a torrent of blue fire. The ghosts squealed in pain, and melted away, leaving nothing but piles of ash falling to the ground. Danny and Sam blinked.

"Okkayyy...Didn't know they're that weak to fire. Gross how they turned into ash." Danny muttered. Sam shrugged.

"Well, whatever. At least we know how to fight them." She said. Both flew higher, over the houses, flying past neighborhoods in search of their adversary. They came across the odd ghost here and there, which they burnt to a cinder upon seeing it. Flying toward the park they were at previously, both landed carefully on the ground, and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" Danny asked aloud. Then the ground before them rumbled, and manhole covers began to shake. The covers flew off, and out came countless ghosts.

Gasping in surprise, the ghosts advanced slowly. Sharing a look, both Danny and Sam began to attack, either striking the ghost by their horns or breathing fire onto them. But there seemed to be countless ghosts. Danny and Sam began to grow tired as they continued torching the ghosts.

Taking deep breaths, Danny and Sam got back to back, took in the deepest amount of air they could, and let it explode out of their mouths. The amount of fire was extraordinary, as it glowed blue as it blew over all of the ghosts, burning them all to ashes. After they were both done, they sighed, exhausted, as they looked out.

No more ghosts, as it appeared. All they saw around them was ashes everywhere from the burnt remains of the ghosts.

Both were stopped by hearing a clapping, and turned to the source of the noise. Bertrand was floating in the air, clapping and grinning evilly. They narrowed their eyes at him irritably.

"Well, well. You two managed to defeat my whole army. Bravo. But, can you, weakened, defeat me?" He asked. Then he began to shape himself into a dragon, black wing flaps, neon green body with a black stomach. The spikes going down his back were gray, and his claws were black, his horns the same pitch black. Once the transformation was complete, he was a dragon twice the size of Danny and Sam, and he sneered as smoke rolled out of his nostrils.

**_I don't own DP! Okay, so maybe it'll be a four-shot. Whatever. Just review and enjoy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Bertrand spewed out a torrent of blue fire, and Danny and Sam managed to jump out of the way on either side of it. Flapping their wings up, both flew up, and blew fire onto Bertrand. Nothing happened.

"Note to self. Never try to use fire against a dragon ever again." Danny said. Bertrand rolled his eyes and slammed his tail onto Danny, who was pushed back by the impact. Sighing, and getting up painfully, he saw Bertrand about to attack Sam. Danny gasped.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Danny shouted, flying forward with more force than he thought he had and pushing Bertrand back. Sam gaped at Danny, who looked thoroughly enraged.

"You...Never...Lay...A...Single...Finger...On...Her....EVER!" Danny said, using his spiky tail to cut at Bertrand's face while he was disoriented from such an unexpected attack. The yellow spikes on Danny's tail caused four large scratches to cover Bertrand's face as he screamed in pain. Danny then landed on the ground, and began to scratch a foot on the ground, preparing to run as he stuck his horns down, ready to strike.

He charged at top speed, jabbing Bertrand on his lower stomach from the impact. Bertrand howled in pain again as he swatted at Danny, who dodged. Sam was getting up while Bertrand didn't notice, and came behind him slowly. Retracting her claws out, she flew up and tore into Bertrand's wings. Bertrand screamed in pain again, and turned to swat at Sam, his now useless wings wavering in the wind. Danny came behind him and knocked him down flat on his stomach, and began clawing his back mercilessly. Finally Bertrand stood up, and Danny fell to the ground, tired. Bertrand swatted at Sam as well, who was flying next to him and scratching him to the ground next to Danny. Both tried to weakly get up, and winced and prepared themselves as Bertrand showed his claws, and was about to strike...

...Before a familiar blue light came from behind him. Trying to grab onto the ground in attempt to not be sucked it, he was dragged into the thermos, revealing Tucker to be holding it, and the town behind them. Danny and Sam stood up weakly. Danny weakly smiled at the crowd with Sam as they cheered. Then both boyfriend and girlfriend turned to each other, and both grabbing onto each others amulets, both yanked them off, Danny holding Sam's, Sam's Danny's. Then they began to change back to human again, growing smaller and smaller, losing their dragon features, back to their normal size. Then both looked, dazed and with blurred vision at each other as they fell unconscious, dropping the amulets in the ashes...

* * *

"Oww...My...Head..."

"Danny!" Danny blinked his eyes open slowly, seeing blurred shapes, and blinked a few more times for his vision to settle. He saw his mom, dad, and sister standing around his bed. Groaning and sitting up, he sighed.

"It feels like a truck hit me..." He said slowly. His family only pulled him into a hug, Maddie running fingers through his hair. Danny blushed and returned the hug. Pulling back, Danny laid down again.

"Well, we can't really blame you...You turned into a dragon and then back after being attacked by countless ghosts..." Maddie said, grinning. Danny sighed.

"So, where are the amulets, anyhow?" He asked.

"I have them here, Sir Phantom." He heard an old-time English voice say. His family parted for Dora to come through, holding the amulets with a smile. Danny's eyes widened.

"D-dora! I-I, uh..." He was stopped by Dora putting a hand up.

"Thee needn't worry, Sir Phantom. I understand thee used them with good reason and responsibly, so I actually applaud you. Thine amulets were helpful to thee." She said calmly. Danny smiled back.

"Thank you, Dora." He said. Dora's smile widened.

"I have a surprise for thee and thy lady. Both of thee shall be merry with thy gifts. Now, I will come back to this dwelling at three. Please have thy lady here as well. Goodbye, Sir Phantom!" Dora said, and disappeared. His family blinked at where she stood. Danny only shook his head, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting up.

"I wonder what it is..." Jack muttered. Danny shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Danny. What's up?" Sam asked, as Danny led her and Tucker into his house. Danny shrugged.

"Dora said she had something for the two of us." He said. Tucker pouted.

"Fine, the best friend doesn't get anything..."

"Sorry, Tuck." Danny said with a small grin tugging on his lips. Sam smiled.

"That's nice of her. Did she say what?"

"No...It's supposed to be a surprise. I don't know, either." Danny said. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz came in where they found the trio talking. Jack grinned and slapped a hand on Danny's shoulder, surprising him.

"Heya, Danny boy! Can you go ghost yet?" Jack asked curiously. The group blinked.

"Haven't tried yet...Gimme a minute." Danny said, closing his eyes. The rings formed and separated, leaving Danny Phantom in their place. Danny smiled.

"Yep, I can." He said, changing back.

"Sir Phantom and Lady Sam!" They heard. Turning, They all saw Dora come up from the lab, with her hands behind her back. She smiled.

"Sir Phantom and Lady Sam...I bear for thee two gifts. I hope both of thee will get good use out of them." Dora said. Everyone gave her confused looks as she smiled, and pulled two amulets from behind her back, one red and one purple. They all gasped, and Danny and Sam stared at the amulets.

"D-dora...Did-did you make those f-for _us_?" Danny asked, he and Sam walking up and each grabbing the one that was the same color as themselves when they were dragons. Dora smiled.

"Yes, Sir Phantom. It was a bit of work, but I did it for both of thee- for the things both of thee have done for my kingdom and your world." She said with a smile. Danny looked at his reflection in the red one he was holding, and his family finally broke out of their shock and came over and looked at it. Looking up, Danny smiled at Dora.

"Thank you." He said. Dora bowed.

"Very welcome, Sir Phantom. Next time thy powers go away, thee has the amulet. I made one for Lady Sam so she can help thee when such happens." She said, pointing at Sam's purple one. Sam looked up thankfully.

"Thank you! Matches, too." Sam said, smiling at it. Dora only smiled and bowed, disappearing once more. Everyone stared at the two amulets that belonged to boyfriend and girlfriend, and Danny's parents took Danny's, and regarded it oddly.

"How strange..."

"...But interesting." Jack finished, placing an arm around his son proudly. Tucker smiled.

"Well, here's to the dragon and dragones- OW!" He shouted as Danny and Sam punched him on the shoulder. Wincing, he rubbed his arm ruefully.

"Well, you two are quite FIERY!" He said.

"Tucker..."

"...Stop with the puns. NOW." Sam said, glaring at him. Tucker winced and gulped. Jazz pulled one over to examine it.

"Well, if we're making bad puns, I'll continue. Don't have a HISSY fit, guys!" She said. Danny and Sam looked ready to go bang their heads on the wall as the group began to make bad puns.

"Well, son. I'm sorry these puns BURN at you, but they're fun!" Jack said with a laugh.

Danny and Sam only responded with going to the wall and banging their head on it.

**Ha. Couldn't help myself with the bad puns. Review? Tell me if I should do a sequel. I don't own Danny Phantom!**


End file.
